


Caring

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt Gabriel, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: It's late at night when a loud sound rips you out of your half conscious daze.





	Caring

The show on TV bored you, and it was late at night. Your eyes were falling closed on their own, but you fought sleep. Suddenly there was a loud thumb from above you, then the sound of something slipping down the roof. You looked to the window just in time to see a body falling down from the roof. Shakily you stood up, walking to the window. You peeked through the curtains. On the floor was a body. It was too dark to make out any details, but it was definitely a man. You hurried outside, worried. 

You fell to your knees beside the man. He was beaten and full of blood, but breathing. Just then you noticed the things attached to his back. You considered calling an ambulance, but they would ask you how he got there, who he was. You didn't know that! He just fell from the sky! You dragged the unmoving body into your home, huffing and puffing. You mouth dropped open once he was inside, in the light. There were six golden wings coming from his back, and they seemed badly injured. You raked your hands through your hair in panic, not knowing what to do. You needed to help him, that was for sure. But were you able to? 

Six hours and fifteen bandages later you were done. You had taken off his clothes except for his underwear, and wrapped cleaned his wounds and body. Every time you touched the damaged parts he grunted. You didn't even know if he was conscious or not. You had managed to get him into your bed, but due to his wings there wasn't any space for you left. You plopped down on the couch, wanting nothing more than to sleep. Your eyes closed, letting you drift off into slumber as the sun rose. 

You were woken again by a groan and a thud. You scrambled to your feet, running into the bedroom, and were met with a panicked pair of whiskey coloured eyes. His wings seemed to puff up a little when he saw you, and a growl came from him. You raised your hands to show him you meant no harm. "Hello!", you said quickly, and probably too loud, because he flinched and glared harder at you. "Hello. I'm (YN). I... you fell down my roof? A-and I dragged you inside and, well... stitched you up?" You were mildly terrified. A stranger, with wings, in you room, looking ready to attack you. You felt your heart beating wildly, and the urge to run and hide was nearly unbearable. The man seemed confused. "What happened?", he asked, staring into your eyes. It was the first time you really heard his voice. Goosebumps rose on your body. "I was hoping you could tell me that", you mumbled out intimidated. "I should be dead.", he said. "My brother... killed me. Why am I here and not dead?", he asked himself, still staring at you as if you knew the answer. "Why did you help me?", he raised his voice, not angry but simply demanding. You started to pace around your room, noting that he kept calm. "I don't know! I should have just called an ambulance, or the police or whatever! But what are they supposed to do with a guy that literally appeared out of thin air?" You went quiet for a second before adding:"What am I supposed to do with a winged guy?" He seemed startled, standing abruptly. You instantly worried about him, walking to him and pushed him back on the bed. He was still badly injured. He narrowed his eyes at you. You stared into his beautiful eyes for a second before you paced around the room again. "You can see them?" He raised his wings with the question. You nodded, not directly looking at him. "(YN)", he tested your name, and hearing him say it made your heart swell. You just met this guy, why did you feel this way about him? Why did you care so much about him. "I'm Gabriel.", he finally told you his name. He stood again, but you didn't feel the need to sit him back down. His wings flared up, not intimidating this time. He stretched them across the room, it took your breath away. "They are so, so beautiful.", you admitted. 

He seemed to breath a little harder at that. "Sweetcheeks, I'm an Archangel." You snorted. "'Sweetcheeks', really?" His lips twitched when he heard your laugh. "You believe me? Like that?" - "You have wings, Gabriel. And they're not fake, I checked.", you laughed. "You touched them?" You nodded. He gulped at that. "I needed to clean the wounds... I'm sorry if that was... inappropriate..." Suddenly he was in front of you, cupping your face. "You see my wings, Sweetcheeks. I just met you, but already feel the need to protect you. To love you. Will you let me? Do you agree to be my soul mate?" You nodded breathlessly, his scent intoxicating you. "Say it, please." - "Yes, Gabriel!" He pressed his lips against yours in a passionate kiss. Your lips moved in absolute sync. He wrapped his arms around you so you were pressed smugly against each other. You fit perfectly, as if you were made for each other. "Mine", he mumbled when your lips parted fr a second, only to come back, hungry for more. You didn't have any objections to that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
